The (Im)Perfect Gentleman
by LiberalShill
Summary: It's been six months since Ella's christening and Olivia is dating a new man named Maxwell Levine. Their relationship has been going fairly well, but Maxwell is beginning to doubt Olivia's commitment to their relationship. Meanwhile, Fitz has been planning a way to get Olivia back . When these two things collide one Friday night drama ensues. Post-Closetgate and slight AU.


**AN: Hey guys! This is a one shot that takes place post-Closetgate.**

* * *

"Let's take a break" suggested Olivia breaking away from her boyfriend's lips. Max was on the verge of unbuttoning her blouse when she moved away. He huffed crossing his arms in frustration.

"Everything okay?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. It's just.." he paused trying to find a way to say it that wouldn't offend her.

"Just what?" she prompted looking at him imploringly.

"We've been dating for six months now and still haven't gone past kissing. I don't mean to sound selfish but I thought we would have made it farther at this point."

Olivia sighed, "Max, I told you I'm still getting over an ex of mine. I just need a little more time until I'm ready okay." She smiled kissing him on the cheek affectionately.

"How much time?" he pressed. It seemed like whenever he broached the topic of the lack of intimacy in their relationship she would give the same tired excuse.

"I don't know," she admitted softly, her voice barely higher than a whisper. Olivia had no idea _if_ she'd ever be completely over him, let alone when.

"Well when you're ready to move on, call me." Max got up and grabbed his coat, making his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Olivia getting up to follow him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he reluctantly turned around to face her.

"I think that's it best if we take a break. You obviously have some issues to work through and still have feelings for your ex."

"That's not true Max. Sure I'm still dealing with the heartbreak he put me through, but any romantic feelings I once had have disappeared. If anything all I feel for him at this point is contempt," Olivia claimed even though the words left a bitter taste in her mouth. She knew it was wrong to lie but if she had to do so to salvage the only normal relationship she'd had in awhile, so be it.

Maxwell Levin was the perfect gentleman. He always held the door open and pulled a chair out for her when they went out on dates. He was extremely polite, perhaps to a fault, even to the most odious and disagreeable individuals. No matter how many times Olivia insisted that they split the bill he refused, claiming that it was his duty as a man to do so. Not to mention, he was a site for sore eyes. Standing at 5'10 with a mop of wavy brown hair and charming blue eyes. He was intelligent, being one the highest paid lawyers in D.C. Most importantly, he was boring. Comfortably boring. He provided Olivia with a taste of refreshing normalcy that she desperately clung to in the turbulence of her life.

She wasn't going to let him go so easily.

"Really are you sure about that?" He stepped closer to her and raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Of course. Why?"

Taking a deep breath he asked, "Olivia do you remember when you slept over my flat about two weeks ago?" She nodded her head remembering the night.

"Well that happened to be the night that you were having a really bad nightmare. By the time you woke me up with your whimpers, you were drenched in sweat and about to roll off the bed. But when I tried to put my arms around you, you pushed me away. You kept saying that I didn't feel like him, that I didn't feel like-"

"Fitz" she finished looking downwards in shame. She did her best not to say _his_ name around Maxwell, but at times couldn't control herself.

"It must have been a slip of the tongue," she gave in way of an explanation.

"I thought so too. Then I realised something."

"What?"

"That when I told you that I was in love with you a month ago on Valentine's Day, you never said it back."

"Yes I did." She didn't remember a great deal about that day but she was almost certain she had said it back.

"No, you smiled and offered me a glass of Bordeaux."

"We all have different ways of expressing emotions," she said in a weak attempt at humour.

"Come on Olivia, enough with the jokes. If you're serious about furthering this relationship with me you should have no problem saying it back."

"I don't have a problem saying it back!" She bit back defensively.

"Well then answer the question Olivia: Are you in love with me?"

Just as she was about to respond, she heard a knock on her door. She sighed, grateful at whomever had stopped her from giving an answer that would likely end their relationship.

"Just a second" she told Max. When she opened the door she was deeply surprised to see who it was.

"Tom and Hal what are you two doing-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence before Tom grabbed her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. Hal did the same to Max but took him down a different stairwell.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" She beat her fists against his back.

"You know that doesn't hurt Ms. Pope, right?" He bit back a smirk as they made their way past the front entrance and to the motorcade. Tom opened the door, strapped Olivia in, and then locked it so she couldn't get out.

"You know this is kidnapping right? Guess what? That's against the law. I could take you to court and sue for this," she threatened.

"Good luck with that Ms. Pope. My boss is the president of the United States so for some reason I doubt the lawsuit would go through." Tom chuckled silently to himself and started the car.

Olivia felt the car move and began to panic. "Why are you doing this? Where are you taking me? Where's Max?"

"You'll find out soon enough" he said mysteriously. Tom raised the partition so for the rest of the ride Olivia's cries fell on deaf ears. She eventually grew tire of being ignored and fell asleep.

* * *

A little while later, Olivia felt herself being jostled and lifted into someone's arms. She opened her eyes and saw that Tom was carrying her through a pair of doors. She looked around the room and knew by the architecture that they were headed towards the West Wing.

"Can you let me go now?" She looked up at Tom with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Ms. Pope I have direct instructions to not let you go until we get to the Oval."

"Fine. Will you at least tell me where my boyfriend is?"

"That's confidential information, but I can assure you that he's unharmed for now."

"For now? What does that mean?"

"My president may decide that he wants to teach him a lesson or two, but at this moment he's unscathed." Tom loosened his grip on her as they neared the Oval Office.

"Tell your president to go piss off and bud out of my life," she hissed spitefully.

They had finally reached the Oval and Tom put Olivia down but maintained a firm grip on arm. He used his free hand to knock on the door.

"You can tell him yourself" he said, gently shoving Olivia inside when the door opened. She hadn't been expecting that and fell face first onto the carpet.

"Thank you Tom you've been of great help tonight" praised Fitz. Although he was speaking to Tom his eyes were fixated on Olivia's limp form.

"No need to thank me sir. It's an honour to serve my country in anyway I can," he responded dutifully.

"Take the rest of the weekend off and go spend some time with your family," insisted Fitz.

Tom swallowed, "I'm not so sure about that sir. What if something happens to you while I'm gone?"

"We've got over 100 agents in the West Wing alone, I think I'll be fine."

"But what if-?"

"That was an order sargeant not a suggestion," said Fitz suddenly in commander mode.

Tom raised his right hand in a salute and quickly left the room, shutting the door.

Olivia groaned picking herself up off the ground. She bolted for the door and opened it, but came face to face with the back of a Secret Service man. When she tried to push past him he turned around, pushed her back into the room, and shut the door.

She turned around and stormed over to Fitz, who was leaning on the desk quietly observing her.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but you don't summon me!" She screamed stomping her foot and wagging her finger at him. He simply stared down at her blankly and crossed his arms over his chest. Angered by his lack of a response she continued.

"You think you can just order everyone around because you're powerful and important, well guess what? So am I. Yet I don't go throwing my weight around and pulling rank every chance I get. That's because I'm not some arrogant entitled prick who grew up with a silver spoon in my mouth. Unlike you, I actually had to learn some humility and respect for others," she spit her eyes full of righteous indignation.

The only indications that Fitz gave that he was listening to her rant were the slight quirking of an eyebrow and the pursuing of his lips. It looked like he was biting them to refrain from laughing at her expense. Getting increasingly angrier by his indifference and apparent mockery, Olivia got closer to him.

"You know what you are? You're a loathsome, disgusting, manipulative bastard, who I regret ever crossing paths with. I regret joining the campaign that day. I regret going into your hotel room that night. But most of all, I regret ever falling in love with you. I hate-"

Fitz got off the desk, grabbed Olivia's chin and smashed his lips to her's before she could finish her sentence. Shocked, she tried to push him away but he locked his arms around her waist. His lips trailed down to her neck, lightly nipping at her pulse point in a way that forced a moan from her throat. Instinctively, she tangled her fingers in his dark mane as he continued layering heavy kisses along her neck.

He picked her up and laid her on the couch. She tilted her head back giving him better access to her neck as he started unbuttoning her blouse. He threw her shirt to the ground to reveal a lacy black bra. Slowly, he unclasped her bra and slid the straps down her arms.

"Gorgeous" he murmured through half-lidded eyes as he lowered his head to take one of the brown buds into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around her left nipple while massaging the other breast. Olivia tried to unbutton his shirt but couldn't amidst the intense sensations that she was having. Suddenly, Fitz pierced his teeth into her nipple so hard that she jumped off the couch.

While she was still slightly in a daze from the kisses that he had given her, as she looked around her mind began to catch up. Observing the states that both she and he were in, she clasped her hands over her mouth in horror. She couldn't believe herself. Was she really so pathetic that she was willing to go back to Fitz when she had such a sweet loving boyfriend?

"Oh Max, I'm so sorry," she buried her head in her hands. Max was always so understanding and patient, she didn't deserve him…

"Yes poor Max whatever will he do without you," mocked Fitz leaning back on the couch.

"Shut up! You disgust me!" She snarled at him.

"Really? Is that why you were trying to undress me just a few seconds ago?"

"That was a mistake. I'm in love with Max. I-I just got a little confused." Olivia put her bra back on and went to a corner of the room to finish buttoning her shirt.

Fitz jumped up from the couch and stormed towards her with his hands balled tightly into fists and rage brewing in his eyes. He slammed his hand into the wall beside her making her jump.

"Olivia you don't love him, so save it for someone who doesn't know you as well as I do. You see him as little more than a convenient plaything. Call me whatever names you want but don't you dare lie and say that you're in love with him."

"I am in love with him," she insisted.

"Then why didn't you tell him that on Valentine's day when he told you that he was in love with you?"

"That's none of your business," she began but then it dawned on her. "Wait. How do you know what he told me on Valentine's day?"

"I have my ways," he shrugged mysteriously.

"You're having me watched aren't you?"

"That's beside the point. The problem is that you're deluding yourself into thinking you're in love with him when you're not. So how about you tell him it's over and I'll forgive for seeing another man?"

"How about you leave me alone and never talk to me again!"

"Tsk, tsk, Olivia. Why can't you just make things easier for yourself?" Fitz grabbed his phone and dialed Hal's number.

"Hal, please tie Mr. Levine up and put him in one of the cells for the night."

Olivia's eyes grew wide and she ran over to grab Fitz's phone. He held it out of her reach.

"If he fights you, you have my permission to rough him up a bit," he told Hal.

"Please don't do this Fitz. I'll do anything just let Max go," she begged.

Turning around to face her he whispered, "I'll only let him go if you tell him that you two are over."

After a long minute of contemplation she muttered, "Okay." She hated to concede defeat but Max's safety and well being were more important than her pride.

"Hal put Mr. Levine on the phone but keep hold of him" commanded Fitz. He gave her the phone which she took with shaking hands.

"Olivia what's going on? Who is this man that took me? Where the hell am I?" blared Max.

"Max you're going to be okay. Just calm down and listen to me because I have something to tell you." She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to say.

"Did something happen to you Libby? Are you alright? What is it?"

"I'm fine Max. I just wanted you to know that while these past six months have been great, I don't see our relationship going anywhere. Don't get me wrong you're a great guy and any woman would be lucky to have you. It's just, I'm not nearly as committed to this relationship as you are. For that reason, I think it's best if we break up."

"Libby, if this is about what I said earlier, I take it back. I was being selfish and self-centered. I didn't mean what I said about us taking a break. Come on we can make it work."

"Max it would be unfair to string you along and pretend that I feel for you as deeply as you feel for me. You should find someone who's not afraid to tell you that they love you. I'm not that person." Even though Fitz was forcing her to break Max's heart, she knew deep down that the words rang true.

"Libby-"

"Goodbye Max." She handed the phone back to Fitz and began to cry.

"Hal make Mr. Levine sign the nondisclosure agreement I gave you then send him on his way. Understood? Wonderful." He hung up the phone and went to Olivia, seeing that she was curled into a foetal position on the floor.

She backed away the second she felt him approaching. "Don't get any closer. Go away." Fitz rolled his eyes and went over to the minibar to pour himself a glass of scotch.

"Spare me the tears Olivia. You brought this upon yourself by deciding that it was okay to date another man. By the time you'd of mustered up the courage to break it off with him, he would have already been in too deep. If anything you should be thanking me. I did you a huge favour." Fitz took a large sip of his scotch and leaned against his desk.

Enraged, she got up and whipped around to face him. "Thank you! For what? Ruining the most normal relationship that I've had yet? Making me break the heart of one of the kindest guy's I've met? Or should I thank you for getting one of your goon's to bring me here against my will? Which one is it?" she hissed, one eye twitching with anger. He remained silent so she continued.

"You know what? It doesn't matter, because no matter what you do to control my life, my heart will never belong to you. _I'll_ never belong to you. So if you thought this little stunt would get me to crawl back into your arms, your were sorely mistaken," she said each word slowly ensuring that he fully understood her.

Olivia turned away from him towards the door; planning to catch the guard by surprise by grabbing his legs then making a run for the nearest exit. Her hand barely touched the doorknob before she felt herself being slammed up against a wall.

She flinched when she saw angry blue eyes glaring down at her. Fitz towered over her menacingly, regarding her with a look so fierce that Olivia almost felt suffocated by it. Gulping, she subtly glanced to her right then to her left desperately searching for an escape.

Noticing this, Fitz planted his hands on either side of her, effectively caging her in. She tried to shrink into the wall but he leaned in so closely to her face that it was almost impossible to avoid him.

"Let me be clear about something Olivia," he said in a deep authoritative voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"You were mine the second I laid my eyes on you that fateful day at the campaign headquarters, and I don't intend on letting you go anytime soon." He took his hands off the wall and instead settled them on her hips. She squirmed trying to get him to loosen his grip to no avail.

"Every inch of you belongs to me. You're mine. You hear me? All mine," he growled yanking her shirt off and making some of the buttons fall off. She gasped causing him to smirk.

" _Mine to kiss."_ He lowered his head covering her trembling lips with his own.

" _Mine to touch."_ Olivia's lips parted in ecstasy as he gently fondled her breasts. He twisted her nipple through her bra causing her to let out a strained moan.

" _Mine to taste."_ Fitz got on his knees and gave her pants a harsh tug letting them pool at her feet. He slid her panties down her legs to reveal her soft mound. He moved his nose closer and sighed upon inhaling her sweet feminine scent. Gently parting her lower lips, Fitz pressed a kiss to her mound, before pushing his tongue inside.

"Oh!" She moaned as he wrapped his lips around her clit while pumping his fingers inside of her. Fitz gently blew on the sensitive nub causing her body to quiver in pure need.

"Who do you belong to Olivia?" He rasped in a deep husky voice.

"Please Fitz" she whimpered needing release.

"I said who do you belong to?" He curled his finger inside of her, as he swirled his tongue around her clit with increasing speed.

"You!" She screamed yanking on his curls, desperate to relieve the pressure building inside of her.

Fitz knew that she was about to come, so he grasped her hips and thrust his tongue inside of her warmth with wanton abandonment.

"Ahhhh!" She felt an intense release as she climaxed. Her juices spilled onto Fitz's face, he lapped them up, savoring every drop of her essence.

Her head fell back and she was starting to slide down the wall in exhaustion.

Fitz however had other plans.

"Oh no you don't. I'm nowhere near done with you yet," he said lifting her body up. He placed her on the rug in the middle of the Presidential seal.

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the ground, before kicking off his shoes. Olivia sat up, resting on her elbows and appreciating the way the light reflected off of his lean muscular chest. She impatiently tugged on his belt but he halted her.

"I've got it sweet baby" he told her sending the message that he was in control. Olivia nodded and laid back down.

Fitz finished removing his clothes and leaned over Olivia's petite form. He reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Finally, she was completely unclothed and he couldn't help but bask in all of her naked glory.

He lowered his head and touched one of the darkened nipples with his tongue. She jerked forward. He smirked before fully taking the hardened bud into his mouth. He kissed his way up her chest to her neck over her jaw, and finally to her lips. Straddling her waist, he pinned her arms down before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss.

He curled a hand into her hair causing her lips to part so that he could deepen the kiss. Slipping his tongue between her parted lips, he explored her mouth; claiming every inch of it. Olivia tangled her fingers in his curls causing a rumble to erupt from deep within his chest.

Fitz leaned over her before reaching down to gently part her nether lips. He set the tip of his cock at her entrance and grasped her hips. Looking directly into her eyes, he entered her in one powerful thrust.

Olivia's back arched at the intrusion and she let out a sharp breath. She hadn't been with anyone since the last time Fitz and she had sex at Ella's christening. He began to move inside of her at a slow and steady pace to allow her to adjust to his length. As she rose to meet his thrusts, he increased his speed.

Fitz pulled out of her briefly, causing her to whimper and lifted her leg up higher on his waist. He dove back into her at a different angle that allowed for deeper penetration.

"Oh God!" Olivia's eyes rolled into her head and she dug her fingernails into his back, screaming in pure ecstasy.

He pumped inside of her faster and faster, not giving her time to catch her breath. Lowering his head, he suckled on the tender flesh of her neck leaving red marks; branding her as his own. Just when Olivia thought she would burst from the pressure, Fitz moved his hand between them and pressed his thumb against her swollen clit.

"Come for me sweet baby" he huskily whispered in her ear. He bit her earlobe sending her over the edge.

"Fitz!" She cried out as ripples of pleasure violently coursed through her body. Finally, Olivia let go of his back sated and completely spent.

His movements became jerky and erratic as he felt his climax approaching. With one final thrust, he came and spilled his seed inside of her.

"Olivia!" He roared feverishly kissing her lips before collapsing on top of her.

Their ragged breaths filled the room as the two lovers basked in the afterglow of their orgasms. Realising that he was probably crushing her, Fitz rolled them over and gathered her in his arms.

He got up and laid her on the sofa before redressing. Then he picked Olivia up, wrapping her in a nearby blanket. Grabbing her clothes and other belongings, he opened the door.

Agent Stevenson rolled his eyes and turned around ready to shove Olivia back into the room. When he saw who it was he swallowed and straightened his posture.

"M-Mr. President" he stuttered stunned by the sight before him.

Fitz smiled at him. "Stevenson you've been of great help tonight. Take the rest of the night off."

"T-thank you sir" replied the young agent moving out of Fitz's way.

Fitz readjusted Olivia's body before heading towards the Residence. He took about ten steps before pausing and turning around.

"Also, Stevenson I trust that you won't go around spreading rumours about Ms. Pope and I. Am I correct?" Although Fitz smiled there was a hint of a threat behind his eyes.

Stevenson gulped and vigourously nodded his head.

"Wonderful." He bid the agent goodnight once more before heading towards the Residence with a sleeping Olivia in his arms.

* * *

A few minutes later they had gotten to the Master bedroom. Fitz tossed Olivia's clothes in the hamper then looked for pyjamas to put on her. He lifted her arms up and put his NAVY shirt on her as well as a pair of his boxer briefs. Then he put her under the cream duvet. After stripping down to his boxers, he joined her in bed.

Just as he was about to turn off the lights Olivia whispered, "Fitz I have something to say to you."

"Livvie I thought that you were asleep," he said startled. She seemed to be knocked out after they left the Oval.

"I was but I woke up awhile ago; I just needed some time to think about how I was going to explain myself to you." She started fiddling with her hands nervously.

"Explain what?"

"Why I agreed to rig the election," she answered solemnly.

Fitz paused for a brief second before nodding, silently encouraging her to continue.

"I knew that it wasn't right for me to do morally at least. But Fitz after Big Jerry died you seemed so dejected yet determined to prove your father wrong. There's a sort of spark inside of you to win that hadn't existed before. While our poll numbers rose Reston still had an advantage and the outcome all came down to Defiance, Ohio. So Cyrus, Mellie, Hollis, and I agreed to rig the voting machines in that county. Please believe me when I say that I didn't want to join them, but I wanted you to win so badly so that you wouldn't see yourself as a failure. I love you and just wanted to see you happy, but now I see that my decision caused more harm than good. Would you please find it in your heart to forgive me?" She looked up into his eyes pleadingly desperately wanting him to forgive her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "Of course I forgive you sweetheart. Though I didn't agree with your decision for obvious reasons, I understand why you did it. Now can you forgive me for the disgusting things I said to you that day at Ella's christening?"

"Yes you're forgiven," she told him. They smiled at each other before exchanging a passionate meaningful kiss.

"Also Fitz your behaviour tonight was uncalled for," she told him admonishingly.

"How so? I thought that I was the perfect gentleman."

Olivia scoffed. "Really? I never thought that being a gentleman entailed kidnapping your lover, forcing her into your office, and making her breakup with her boyfriend."

"Now I never forced you to break up with him. You had two options and you chose to break up with him."

Olivia squinted her eyes before slapping him upside the head.

"Oww! What did I do to deserve that?"

"That was for acting like a caveman and a possessive pigheaded idiot."

"Please Livvie, you know you love it when I do that" he said smirking wolfishly.

Olivia pursed her lips but didn't say anything as she couldn't deny that he was right.

She glanced around the bedroom and saw a picture of Mary Todd Lincoln. For some reason she reminded her of Mellie.

"Hey Fitz where's Mellie?"

"She's staying at the Blair House for a while."

"What for?" Fitz reached into his desk,pulled out a stack of papers, and handed them to Olivia. After quickly skimming the contents of the documents Olivia looked shocked.

"Fitz these are divorce papers."

"I know what they are. After all, I did serve them to her."

"How did you possibly get her to agree to a divorce?" If Olivia knew anything about Mellie Grant it's that she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"She got the amount that was allotted to her in the prenup which was quite a handsome but meagre part of my fortune. I also agreed to sponsor her bid for the Senate and then the presidency in 2016. We'll each get partial custody of the kids until they turn eighteen. Though we agreed to keep them in school in D.C. and she'll only be a short distance away in Virginia."

"When did this happen and how are you going to deal with the press? Have you anticipated how your party will respond?" Her mind was going straight into fixer mode.

"I served her with the papers about two months ago and they were finalised a week ago. As for the press, we have an interview scheduled with Kimberly Mitchell Monday which will allow us to set the narrative. Our story is that we started feeling a strain in our relationship after my second term as governor. Although we sought marriage and spirituality counseling it just didn't work. So we decided that it was better to split than continue a loveless marriage. Despite our divorce due to our commitment to family values we'll still be in close contact regarding the kids."

"Wow that's brilliant. It's believable enough that most people will probably accept it and framed in a way that maintains support from the GOP. I'm impressed Mr. President," she said smirking at him.

"I learned from the best," he replied leaning in to kiss her.

"And the kids? How did Karen and Jerry respond?"

"They were slightly sad but understanding. Karen told me that she knew that Mellie and I never had a normal relationship anyway. While Jerry just shrugged and said that he hopes that both of us find someone else."

"They're very mature for their age." She was quite impressed with the Grant children.

"They sure are," said Fitz lazily drawing circles on her back. He brushed Olivia's fringe back to place a soft kiss on her damp forehead. His blue eyes peered into her's intently.

"What?" She lowered her head feeling bashful under his intense gaze.

"It's nothing, I'm just happy that's all. We can finally have the life we always talked about Livvie. I can court you formally for a few months then introduce you to the world. After that we can get married, you'll be a fantastic first lady. I just know it. Then we'll have our own children, at least three I hope. Finally, once we get tired of Washington and it's drama we can retire to Vermont for the rest of our lives."

"You've really planned this out, haven't you?" She was amused and a little scared by the level of detail he put into envisioning their future together.

"Well I need something pleasant to fantasize about when Cyrus is yelling at me during morning briefings," he said laughing.

"That's true." Suddenly a thought came to Olivia as she reflected on what Fitz had said.

"Fitz I just realised that we didn't use protection," she looked up at him wide-eyed.

"Don't worry we can get you the Plan B pill in the morning sweetheart" he said tightening his arms around her.

She heaved a sigh of relief. "That's true. Alright well goodnight Fitz." She yawned and closed her eyes, comfortably wrapped in his arms.

"Night Livvie." He kissed her softly on the lips before falling asleep as well.

That night the two lovers dreamed of each other and their future together.

 **AN: Hope you liked this little one shot. I'm working on an update for Pride and Prejudice. Please review and have a great week :)**


End file.
